First meeting
by anaeevee
Summary: Oneshot. How the founders of Hogwarts could have meet, suposing they had about the same age and that they met as children/teenages... I really like this one. plz R


I don't own the character. Jo Rowling does.I'm not good like her , that's how I imagine their appearences, and partially personalities.

)()()()()(

Helga was gathering flowers. Again. It was her favourite activite, but she doesn't had many other things to do...

She paused to pick an specially pretty forget-me-not, when she touched something that wasn't a flower. Helga raised her head and noticed it was a girl. She had a dress with almost the same color of the forget-me-not, just a little darker, altough the dress semmed more like wizard robes. D_on't even create false hope, Helga,_she said to herself._It would be too much luck if you find someone like you...but I'm a witch and I don't use to wear wizard clothing, too._

The girl was also pretty like the forget-me-not. She had about Helga's age, apparently, maybe a little older. Her eyes were as blue as the dress, and her hair was long and very dark. She also wore a short cloak, the same colour of the dress. Could she be a witch after all? There wasn't many safe places for wizards in their society...

"Oh, I'm really sorry..."was the first thing Helga said, after a while staring at each other. The blond girl was always ready to forgive, but she didn't knew if the other use to have the same attitude...

But she smiled kindly. "No problem..." Wait, was she reading a book? Not many people knew how to ready in their time, specially a young girl who doesn't seemed to be noble...

Helga looked at the book. Her parents had teached her a little about reading, altough the blondie's position on the society wasn't very different to the dark haired girl's.

Helga's honey coloured eye opened wide.

"Spells?" The other girl's eyes went the same size.

"W-what?N-No, you probally read it wrong..."

"You don't need to be scared! You are a witch, just like me! I finally found someone..."

There was fear in the blue eyes as she looked around, searching for someone who could happen to be hearing. "Shh, speak lower! Do you want to be burned?"

"Oh, sorry again...But I never found another witch with my age!We could be friends!I always like new friends."

The girl smilled again. "Right, you seem to be cool...My name is Rowena."

"I'm am Helga. We will be the best friends!"

"Sure..."

Rowena was really similar with the forget-me-not:Helga wasn't going to forget her,too.

**xxxxx**

Rowena was walking with one book in her hands, like always. Altough some people looked at the book like she did something wrong, but that was also normal to her. She saw a boy with reddish, almost auburn brown and a little long hair sitting on the soft soil, and drawing something with the tip of a wood sword. She aproached. His hand had mud on it. And plus the sword... Boys these days were always the same...She noticed something interesting, then.

~o~

Godric was bored. He was too tired of playing his favourite game, pretending he was a knight. His face and hands were alredy dirty, but they always were. So he just sitted and started to scratch on the ground. A wand with a sparkling tip, included.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Just by feeling, she knew it was the hand of a girl, with about his age. How did he knew it? It was part of his uncontrolled powers. Since seven, when wizard magic start to develop, he could give details about one person just by feeling any part of the person's body. But he wasn't scared. He was hardly ever scared.

"What is it?" She pointed at the wand. She was very beauty, with her blue eyes and raven coloured hair. He knew her appearence by the touch alredy, but it wasn't the same thing look...

"Uhhh... I asked you something." Godric noticed he was staring at her for a few seconds. Wow, what was wrong with him and his hiperactive personality?

"It's nothing. Just a stick." She was holding a book. She knew how to read?She seemed to be very intelligent. Not like him.

"It's not a stick. It's sparkling."...yes, she was smarter than him.

She aproached her head. The action gave Godric chills on the nape's hair. He never felt it before. Could it be _fear_? He don't remembered very well the last time he felt scared, but it wasn't like this...

"I think its a wand."She whispered.

"Oh, you think?"

"Yes. And I think you are a wizard"He still wasn't scared.

"And what you will do?"

"Ask you to be my friend." His brown eyes went bigger.

Now he was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes."She was whispering again. "I'm a witch...and my friend Helga, too. She is the only witch I know, not counting my parents."

"I don't know many wizards and witches too. I would be happy to be you friend!"

"But you will have to be friends with Helga too. We are big friends, you know..."

"Sure!I bet she is very cool."

She smiled. Even the smile was pretty. "She is very kind and friendly. Everyone likes her."

"So I think I am everyone."

"I think you are cool...altough you are a boy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I don't have many male friends."

"I don't have many girl friends too."

They both smiled.

"Let's meet Helga. She certainly will like you."

"Let's go...oh, and I'm Godric.

"I'm Rowena."

**Xxxxx**

Salazar was running. Running was the thing he did the most, these times. They were chasing him again, the same guys of last time. He felt his body hurting in the places they hit him, including a swolling on one of his bright green eyes.

But he felt, right in a mud pool. And they reached him. They were going to start the torture again, when seemed scared for some reason and fleed.

_Oh gosh, I probally used magic unconsciously! _Salazar tought. _And I think they do those things to me because they suspect I'm a wizard...and now they will be sure._

But, when he started to get up, she saw three figures with about his age: A boy with reddish and wavy brown hair and light brown eyes with a ferocius expression and a wood sword, pointing to the place his tortures were_(he is probally who scared them, not my magic_, Salazar tought happily), a girl with pretty blue eyes, long hair and a scared expression and another girl, with a fringe, blond hair and yelowish amber eyes, and an even more scared, but also kind and worried expression. The boy seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Here", said the blond girl, helping him to get up and giving him a handkerchief.

Salazar was finally up, and started to clean his face and skin with the kerchief, but the green cloak and the black robe and hair with the hands. _Oh... the torturers probally know I'm a wizard by my clothes. _But deep inside, he knew the real reason:they knew about the strange hability that scared even Salazar himself:speaking with snakes.

"Are you alright?"The boy asked. They all were apparently trully worried.

"Y-yes..."

"Why they were doing these horible things with you?" It was the girl with blue eyes. Was she wearing _a cloak?_

He wondered a moment if he should tell them the truth.

"Uuumm..nothing, they just dislike me. I've never had any friends..."

"We could be your friend, then!"

Salazar looked at the boy with a incredulous expression.

" S...seriously?"

"Of course!Why not?"

Salazar was really happy. He started to give a rare smile...

...that vanished as soon as it appeared when the handkerchief sucked the remaining mud on his clothes. _No, now they aren't going to be my friends anymore..._

But, surprisingly, they were all smiling.

"Now we are two boys and two girls.." The 'leader' said.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry! We're all..." Helga lowed her voice. She wasn't stupid, and like her two friends, noticed the real reason the boy was being followed. She finally understood why it was so dangerous to hold magic. "We're all witches and wizards, too!"

"You...are?"

"Yes, and we are great friends, too..you could join the group!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!Haven't we asked you to be our friend?"

Salazar was more happy than he remenbered felling someday.

"A..group?"

"Yes, we will be the best friends!"

All they smilled.

"Nothing will break us apart..."

)()()()()()(

(nothing, really?are you so suuure?)

PLZ READ THIS!well, first of all, Sal's appearence:I know he seems like Harry, it wasn't proposital at first, but now that I think it's good because of Harry's(and the sorting hat's) doubt. Second, shippings. They are all acordding to J.K.R's official thing:RR and GG like each other(and I like that one), SS likes RR. Altough it would be cool to ship SS with HH, so they don't stay alone. meh. Thinking of shipping they my next fanfiction(that I'm planning) about the founders four.

and another thing, salazar not evil!here's the reason he left hogwarts:the mudblood thing don't started from nowhere. He tought the muggle-borns could tell muggles about the school. You know how muggles were. (If ya don't knew, now ya know!)

and in my fic I give part of a reason!yay!


End file.
